Apatura Iris
by SolarumNyx
Summary: When Prussia, Canada, America, and England go on a trip, what kind of things will happen? My first try at a dialogue fic! PruCan, UKUS!


**This is Nyx here, trying a new writing style. Also known as fail.**

* * *

><p>Apatura Iris<p>

A type of butterfly typically referred to as the "Purple Emperor," many tourists flock to the British Isles each year to see the vibrant colors of the elegant insect. The males are a brilliant purple color, while the females have a speckled cream and orange design on their delicate wings. The iridescent scales of the male Apatura Iris butterfly reflect beautifully the spectrum of colors, leaving a shining indigo color staining their wings violet.

The only thing was, Prussia and Canada were definitely _not_ the "average tourist."

"Canadaaaaaa…"

"What is it, Prussia?"

"Are we thereeeeeeee yet? The car ride is long and so un-awesome!"

"I know…you've told me 12 times now…"

"But it is…"

"Shut up, you bloody idiot!"

"Iggyyyy…don't be mean~"

"America, I don't think-"

"Yeah, see? America agrees with the awesome me!"

"Hey, I don't see what my bro Canada sees in ya – so piss off, yeah?"

"America, kindly stop butchering my whole bloody language."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Just bloody shut up."

"Whaaaa~ But heroes never shut up!"

"Kesesesesese~ Who won't shut up now, limey?"

"Prussia, stop being mean…"

"But Birdieeeee~"

"You know what? We're there. We've bloody arrived. Now can you lot please shut the hell up?"

"But Iggyyyyyyy~"

"Kesesesesese…finally! The awesome me isn't built for long car rides!"

"Prussia…you're going the wrong way…"

"Eh? Oh, e-eheh, I wasn't going that way anyways, Birdie…what m-made you say that? Kesesese~"

"Sure, sure…just come on, England and America are already leaving us behind…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Finally! What took you two so bloody long?"

"Kesesese~ I was busy throwing up from the horrible meal this afternoon~"

"Prussia!"

"Owwww – that hurt, Birdie!"

"You deserved it."

"Anyways, where's the thing we came out here to see, Iggy?"

"Wait for a moment – let me try and find one…"

"Could you hurry it up? The awesome me is currently waiting~"

"Shut up, Prussia."

"America, don't be so immature…"

"But Canadaaa~ I don't trust that guy – he's a Nazi~"

"Don't bring that up now, git!"

"Yeah, yeah – where's the whole amazing discovery thing you talked about, Iggy?"

"Here's one!"

"…"

"…"

"…it's…uh…pretty, I suppose…?"

"…yeah…it's really nice…"

"That's all you have to say? It's magnificent! A marvelous creation of nature!"

"I think it's pretty, England…"

"Kesesesesese~ Birdie, your eyes are prettier!"

"H-heheh, i-is that so…?"

"PRUSSIA! Stop molesting my brother!"

"…He didn't even touch me, America…"

"H-he was practically undressing you with his eyes! And, on that subject, have you even _seen_ his eyes? They're freaking red! Isn't that creepy?"

"America – you're such a bloody idiot…"

"Kesesesese~ Jealous?"

"Wha-"

"Yeah, you're just jealous the awesome me can actually _show_ affection in public, kesesesese…"

"What is he blabbering about now, America?"

"H-haha…n-nothing…"

"Prussia…don't start on –"

"Yeah! You're just jealous the awesome me has a boyfriend, unlike you and your little crush on Eng-"

"LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALA~"

"Wait, did he just say –"

"ENGLAND, ENGLAND, ENGLAND!"

"Bloody git, shut up for a seco –"

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, I HAVE A SUDDEN URGE TO SHOUT REALLY LOUDLY!"

"AMERICA-"

"I –"

"HAS –"

"CAN'T –"

"A –"

"HEAR – "

"CRUSH – "

"YOU –"

"ON ENGLANDDDDDDD~!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Prussia?"

"…yes Birdie?"

"Run."

"Right."

"…"

"HOLY SHIT, AMERICA'S GOING TO KILL ME~ I'M TOO AWESOME TO DIEEEEEEEE~"

"WHY THAT SON OF A –"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

"…"

"…"

"…America…"

"…e-eh, y-yes E-england?"

"Was that – mmrph!"

"…Prussia?"

"…yes Birdie?"

"Let's go before they start making out…"

"I think it's too late for that…"

"…Prussia, that's really too mu – mmrph!"

"Kesesesese~ You're so red, Birdie~"

"H-huh, I wonder w-why, eh?"

"Ich liebe dich~"

"A-ah, yeah…iloveyoutoo~

"Kesesesese~ That's awesome, Birdie…"

"Mmmmmm…England!"

"Prussia – let's get the hell out of here, _now._"

"…"

"You know, Birdie, the thing that scars me the most is that England topped."

"Too much information…"


End file.
